Broken Feelings
by Fallen-Gabriel
Summary: AU - What if Kisame had captured Bee instead of losing to him? When he has to return him to base before the Bijuu can be removed what will transpire that will change his mind and his future? -Oneshot-


I got a request to do a Kisame/Killer Bee pairing and yeah…This is yaoi and all I can say is – Don't like. Don't read. Fair warning ahead of time, and last but not least. This is a one-shot…No more posting after this. By the way unlike popular belief, Kisame is younger than Bee by at least three years because Bee is 35…Okay, enjoy!

Broken Feelings

Kisame stared across and over the fire to look at the Hachibi, his head tilted down against his chest and his white jacket missing. Bee was tied up with Samehada right next to him, the shark sword slowly eating his chakra away after Kisame had calmed him down. The two of them had been partners for years and it was enough for him to feed off Bee's chakra to keep him calm and by Kisame's side.

Kisame was missing his Akatsuki jacket and there was a large patch of sensitive skin on his abdomen after Samehada had healed him from the Jinchuriki's earlier attack. His leg and arm warmers were also missing in action, so he was only in his pants and shoes. His eyes were wide as always and he gave a "tch," before walking over to the Hachibi who was still unconscious. Grabbing the white hair of the Jinchuriki he pulled his head back to see his face and growled…Nothing.

He had to admit…The Hachibi wasn't that bad looking and his chiseled jaw was a sharp contrast to that of Itachi's. Kisame had never had feelings for his – by now – long gone partner other than respect and total friendship in the end, because it was he that looked past Kisame's appearance and saw the real him. Kisame looked over the face of the Jinchuriki and slowly raised his hand, tugging off the dark glasses to see a pair of closed eyes and grunted. What color were his eyes? He wouldn't be able to answer that unless he woke up…

Kisame sat down on his heels and raised the glasses to look at them more closely, the night sky dazzling over head. "Hmm," the shark nin said as he slipped them on and then shook them off…How could he stand to wear those all the time? He picked them back up and pushed them into the pocket of his pants before he looked back at Bee.

With his jacket gone Kisame could see the physic of the other male and raked his eyes over chiseled muscle, down to his legs and he could almost feel the need to lick his lips. _What the Hell?_ He stood up and clapped his left hand over his mouth, the other resting on his hip bone as he stood there. _Am I really that fucking lonely?_ Kisame thought as he stopped and looked at his blue hands, the scaly digits looking back at him and he gulped at the sight.

It was true, ever since Itachi had died there was a loneliness that bit into his heart, shredding and tearing away at him from the inside. And although he'd never had feelings for his partner he'd always valued him as something close in his life…Someone who actually saw **him** for him. But now he was gone, torn from him by Itachi's own little brother and Kisame felt himself shudder at the memory of the rain bearing down on him…The dirt sliding between his fingers as he lowered the weasel into the ground.

Sitting back down before the fire he folded his arms over his knees and buried his face there, his chest clenching at the memory of placing Itachi in the earth and leaving him there. He felt the moment rot and twist itself into his heart and his body shook as the memory over took him. Kisame was pulled from his thoughts though by a sound from behind and turned to look at Bee, who hadn't moved or opened his eyes yet.

"Eh?" Kisame whispered as he walked over and knelt in front of the Hachibi, _**"your eyes are so cute, it's so surprising."**_ Kisame felt some heat rise in his cheeks as he thwacked the Jinchuriki in the forehead with no response. "Call my eyes cute, what the Hell is wrong with you?" Kisame murmured, "I'm the ugliest damn thing anybody will admit to seeing," he growled.

The Jinchuriki before him confused him to no end, called his eyes cute, and said he made a cute face. What the Hell? Kisame felt himself frown at the Hachibi and wondered about the man's sexual orientation…He seemed to like complimenting the shark nin. Kisame blushed at the thought, crimson rising to his cheeks but he shook it away. _Bastard_…He thought as he stared at Bee's eyes, _just trying to confuse me_.

"Why did you say that?" Kisame asked but there was no response from the Jinchuriki before him other than another deep intake of breath. His brow furrowed as he touched the Hachibi's face, running a long finger down the side of his cheek to the blue tattoo imprinted there, tracing the strange decoration. "Horns," he whispered and thought of the tailed demon inside of the man before him.

Leaning forward Kisame could smell his breath and the metallic tang of blood that had come from him when he had attacked him inside the water dome. Sniffing slightly he smelt the taste of cinnamon and some other sweet substance…The Hachibi enjoyed sweets? Feeling suddenly nervous Kisame realized that if he did what he was thinking of doing than the only person who would know about it would be him…The Jinchuriki was asleep, so…

He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Bee's running his tongue along the split between the two unresponsive lips and murmuring in pleasure at the taste. The musky scent of the Hachibi filled his nose and he grabbed Bee's white hair, pressing him further against his lips as he knelt there before him, both his knees digging into the ground.

He brought his other hand up to grab Bee's jaw and slowly open it to allow him entrance to his mouth and he moaned when his tongue was able to run along the inside of the Hachibi's mouth. The sweet taste of the Hachibi made him moan, running his tongue along the other man's he let out a pleasured sigh. He'd kissed plenty sure but if one were to ask they could find that Kisame had never become more intimate with someone other than kissing or groping and that was it.

People didn't jump at the opportunity to bed him and he didn't want to be used so sex had been something he only partook in with himself. No one else. And now he found himself wishing that he could, wanting someone to touch him and feel loved if only for a few blissful seconds. As Kisame pulled back for breath with a shade of crimson on his cheeks and released the chin of the Jinchuriki he sat back and panted.

But maybe that would just leave him wanting more, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to feel like he needed someone to be whole, a crutch to lean on, someone to watch after him. The thought scared him but somewhere deep inside he wanted that…But knew it would never be possible. Gulping to himself he stood and made his way back around the fire to lie out on his mat after discarding his pants and shoes.

Kisame slowly removed his head band, turning it to face him so he could stare at the scratched out insignia on it for a second before placing it down beside him. The cool metal glinted in the fire light, reflecting the embers over his face and he closed his eyes against their glare…He was so tired suddenly.

Lying there he watched the leaves in the canopy above shiver and tense against the night air before stilling once more and wondered what it would be like. Turning to lay on his side he whispered to himself as he fell off into a deeper sleep than intended, his eyes falling shut, and the darkness over taking him.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Kisame awoke to the sound of a crow, wings beating through the air as his eyes snapped open and he sat up. Panting he looked down at the ground and then flopped back down into his bed, not even bothering to look up at the Hachibi as he smashed his forehead into his mat. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and he wondered if he was sick, the fire dying low he sat up again – slower this time – and tried to focus his eyes.

It took a few moments but finally everything became clear and he looked across the way to…Nothing. He stood up suddenly but almost collapsed again, his sword and the Jinchuriki missing he coughed and hacked, sending a spout of his own blood to the ground as he was sent flying against a tree. An arm locked under his chin, against his neck, and his arms hung limply at his sides as he gasped for a breath that didn't come to him.

"Wh – what?" He hissed against his restraints and looked down to see the Hachibi smirking at him, a pair of powerful dark eyes staring into his own. Bee's eyes were the color of his older brother's shaded and dark but warmer than his, lighter and happier.

"Got ya," Bee stated as he held his arm to the throat of the shark nin, who's eyes glazed over as he was deprived of air. Easing up a bit he heard him gasp as air flooded his lungs and he looked down at Bee with those white eyes.

"Samehada…" he whispered but the blade did not respond and he felt his whole body go limp…He'd been abandoned. Again. First it was Itachi and now it was his own sword who he'd served beside for so long and he felt something in his chest clench at the prospect. He was alone now, truly and if sensing his change in demeanor Bee looked at him.

His dark eyes studied the shark nin and he could see from the look on his face, total and utter defeat. They hadn't even come to blows and he was already giving up, his eyes no longer holding that fighting spark as he sagged against the tree behind him and the Hachibi watched as all hope faded from his white eyes. Bee slowly released him and watched as he slid down the tree, sitting on one of the roots and just stared at the sword across the way.

"Sharks don't have tear glands," Kisame stated and Bee looked at him in surprise. He was stating a simple fact but it meant so much more, he was alone. Bee looked at the sword and noted that it didn't respond to anything the shark said or did anymore, it was just sitting there and Bee turned back to look at him. The Jinchuuriki knelt down beside the shark, who didn't even look at him and turned his head to not even look at the sword any more. "You might as well go ahead and kill me," Kisame whispered, "I'm not telling you a thing."

Bee tilted his head, "what makes you think I was going to ask?" Kisame didn't respond but just sat there with his head turned away and the Hachibi raised his fingers to run along the bottom side of the shark nin's jaw. Kisame's head jerked and he let out a growl but Bee just smirked and turned his head to face him, placing his lips to the other man's.

Kisame looked shocked and didn't respond, his only movement to shove the Jinchuriki away but he no sooner put his hands on his chest than he was shoved back against the ground. Bee looked down at him and gave a small grin, causing the shark below to shiver.

"Octopus eat shark," Bee reasoned and Kisame opened his mouth to respond, giving Bee the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Kisame arched below him and closed his eyes, murmuring against the Jinchuriki who rubbed his tongue against his own.

Taking his time to explore the shark nin's mouth he noted that he did not in fact smell like fish. He had a musky scent like any other man but he smelled clean, like a mountain lake or maybe a little salty from the sea but not a bad scent at all.

Running his tongue over the sharp teeth he grunted when Kisame rubbed his tongue along his, Bee's eyes opening briefly to see the crimson blush on Kisame's burning cheeks. Drawing back for air they panted and stared at each other, Bee's eyes tracing down the ridges of his body and Kisame squirmed slightly under the intensity of the older man's gaze. He felt something growing hard against his thigh and blushed even harder – if that were possible – when he felt his blood running south.

Bee ran his eyes down to the front of Kisame's pants and raised a brow at the sight of the growing bulge and looked back up at the shark nin. Never breaking eye contact he slowly ran a finger up the ridge of the hardening member and watched as Kisame gasped and threw his head back. _Damn, he's sensitive,_ Bee thought as he ran his fingers up to the front of Kisame's pants.

He slowly undid the wrapping and Kisame watched with bated breath as he slowly undid his belt and then threw it away some place beside him. Kisame gulped as he pulled down his pants, removing them along with his shoes, and leaving him only in his tight dark blue boxers. Bee noticed that he was still blushing and chuckled; he could already tell that the blue man had quite a length and he just stood and stripped himself.

Kisame watched, eyes tracing over the bits of muscle as they were revealed and watched the shadows play over his body as the moon beamed down on them with silvery light. The Jinchuriki once again kneeled down when he was wearing nothing but his black boxers, his own length rather hardened against his thighs. He kissed the shark nin again, who moaned at the caress of his tongue across his own.

Bee's body was positioned over him so he parted Kisame's legs and sat himself there, the other shinobi gulping as he felt the Jinchuriki's hardened member rub against his own, the contact sending little shocks of pleasure up his spine as he wrapped his arms around the Hachibi's neck. Bee ran his tongue along the gills on Kisame's cheek and kept doing so as he heard his partner moan and groan, face twisting up against the pleasure that reached his groin.

Kisame suddenly ground his hips against him and Bee moaned into his ear, grinding himself back against the shark, who gasped and cried out with the feeling. Bee felt his cheeks heating up as Kisame gave a few more ragged cries, rubbing himself against the Jinchuriki like a heated animal. They were rock hard by now, and Bee stopped his hips with his hands, making the shark nin groan in disappointment.

Chuckling, Bee lowered his mouth to Kisame's left nipple and took it in his mouth, the shark nin bucking against him again as pleasure engulfed him. "H – Hachibi!" He cried and shook when Bee pulled back.

"The name's Bee," he said and then lowered his mouth again to pleasure the shark, who closed his eyes and rocked against Bee again as euphoria coursed through him. He was so easy to pleasure, so sensitive to the smallest touches and Bee wondered when the man had last had someone touch him like this. Rubbing his hand over the sensitive skin of Kisame's stomach he heard a low groan and then he switched to his other nipple, swirling the bud with his tongue to a complete sigh of pleasure from the shark.

Kisame stopped and then did a full body grind against Bee, the Jinchuriki releasing his nipple to give a tortured groan of pleasure. The hard muscles and contrast of warm skin making him pant as he lowered his fingers to touch and pinch the buds he'd just sucked, Kisame moaning and thrashing his head from side to side below him.

Kisame let out a strangled cry as Bee rubbed his length against his and tweaked both the buds at the same time, causing Bee to hiss. He wondered if Kisame knew how sexy he was, his blush, limp hair plastered to his forehead, and body a collage of muscled blue. Bee ground down on him again, removing his hands to a disgruntled cry as his stimulus stopped. He lowered his mouth to play with the shark's neck and lower his fingers to play with the band of Kisame's under ware.

"B – Bee," he murmured as Bee removed his boxers, literally tearing them from the shark nin who gave another little cry. He sported a fair length for his size, thick and long but Bee was a little longer – maybe a little thicker too – and he removed his own boxers to prove it. Kisame groaned and looked down at Bee's dripping length, his cum leaking to splatter over the head of Kisame's sex.

He fell back against the mat, hands stretched above his head as he moaned, and Bee felt his length twitch at the sight. His nipples were hardened and pink at the tips, his sex jutting out into the air and his lips were pink in some places too. His hair was messy and the sweat that ran down his body curled and fell to the ground with small _plop_ as Bee's length gave more pre.

Bee raised his fingers to Kisame's lips and hissed, "Suck," and the shark nin took his fingers in his mouth without question. His tongue swerved around them, lathering them with his warm saliva and Bee moaned at the contact, wondering what it would feel like to have his length in that mouth instead of his fingers. Slowly withdrawing them he brought his fingers down and slapped Kisame's thigh, the shinobi turning over gradually without another word.

He took a deep breath before pushing his fingers into Kisame who gasped and squirmed when Bee pushed his fingers past that tight ring of muscle. Kisame lay there with his head pressed into the mat but felt his hips start to rock against those fingers as they pushed a steady rhythm and pleasure started to over take him. A third and then fourth finger were added, making the shark nin moan and cry out when he felt them speed up the pace, his balls hardening and then quivering under the intensity of his coming orgasm.

Suddenly they stopped though and Kisame looked at Bee over his shoulder and watched as he spat into his palm and ran his heated hand along his length. He moaned and ran it around till his entire sex was covered in a thin layer, which took at least two more clots of spit from his mouth.

"W – Wait," Kisame said as Bee lined himself up and looked at the shark nin. "I – I," he stuttered and felt like a fool, his face already red and still burning, "I've never…" he trailed off and looked into the eyes of the Jinchuriki who's own orbs widened at what he meant.

"I'll be gentle," Bee assured and somehow that was enough for Kisame and he felt the head press into his body. Hissing at the feeling of being stretched he gasped when Bee was only half way in, "you alight?" He asked and Kisame nodded slowly.

"Y – Yeah…Just…Don't stop!" He moaned when Bee pushed a little more in and the Jinchuriki had to restrain himself from pounding the shark nin who had his face pressed down into the mat. Bee panted above him and felt Kisame involuntarily tighten around him and he growled, eyes clenching shut as he breathed deeply.

"You're so tight…and hot," Bee hissed as he gave a thrust and they both moaned loudly at the feeling. Pressing himself all the way in he felt himself stop when he was only a few more inches deep in than half way, his balls pressing against Kisame's as they lie there panting. Bee slowly pulled out and then pushed back in, gently at first but then he heard Kisame cry out and spasm around him. The Jinchuriki through his head back and moaned with the feeling as the shocks died down he looked at the shark nin.

"Please…More," Kisame whispered and braced himself on his arm as Bee removed himself all the way to the head and then slammed back in, holding his breath as Kisame let out an inhuman cry. "Faster," hissed the shark nin as Bee's balls slapped against his own and sweat rolled down his back, the Jinchuriki giving him a few more powerful thrusts before speeding up the pace. His hips snapped back into the Hachibi's as he ground his teeth and groaned, "Harder!"

Bee grit his teeth and felt sweat run down the side of his face as he began to pound the shinobi below him, heedless of the sounds they made and the sight they ground against one another in tune. A powerful surge came through Kisame when he felt Bee send a particularly powerful thrust against his prostate and he felt tears streak down his face…It was too much. "Too…Too much!" He yelled as Bee's balls smacked against his own, but the cords in his body tensed as he felt himself ready to let go of his load.

Bee didn't slow, his hands gripping Kisame's hips and snapping in on him he felt the other squirm and brace himself and Bee knew he was about to orgasm. His right hand lowered to the shark nin's sex and rubbed the head between his thumb and forefinger, his nostrils flaring when the head twitched against his palm. He felt his whole body tense when Kisame's body tensed, hips rocking back and forth he through his head to the sky and roared.

He emptied himself into the blue shinobi below him, his essence leaking down his thighs and being milked out of him by the shark nin's body. Kisame was not far behind and his eyes. They panted for several long moments and Bee finally withdrew himself from the shinobi below him, the shark nin giving a little moan as he took himself out. There was a rough wet sound as Bee's length separated from him and he blushed again, feeling himself fall forward onto his mat.

Bee fell forward, half way on top of Kisame, who barely noticed his weight and murmured, "Thanks." Bee looked at him and smirked, before looking behind and Kisame saw him fishing around in his pants before taking his glasses from the pocket and slipping them back on. The shark nin felt his eyes slowly sink shut to the shuffling of the Jinchuriki as the cover was thrown over him and he fell to sleep less than a moment later.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Kisame groaned and looked around, eyes lazily tracking around till he felt something lick the side of his face. "Samehada?" He whispered and the sword lapped it's tongue over his face with a little pant. Kisame smiled slightly and reached out, running his hands along the scales before yawning. "So tired," he murmured and turned over to see the canopy far above. Little sun light peaked through and he put his arms behind his head, sighing to himself as he felt the wind wash over him…

Madara may be pissed with him for not bringing back the Jinchuriki but who said he had to come back and report to him at all? Standing slowly Kisame pulled back on his clothes and thought briefly on whether or not to return to base at all…Chances are the punishment he got wouldn't be a good one. And surely with the new Uchiha he could get the eight-tails on his own? Right.

Kisame strapped the blade onto his back after re-wrapping it and was about to walk away from the campsite before he turned around, grabbing the ring from his finger to look at it. He threw it into the remains of the fire and walked away…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

R&R please!


End file.
